


Ich Liebe Dich

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Kay and Marc have a tender moment in bed together.
Relationships: Marc Borgmann/Kay Engel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Ich Liebe Dich

**Author's Note:**

> German translations for the dialogue are at the end.

Marc trails his hand across Kay’s stomach, gazing at him. Kay smiles, reaching up to trace that smooth jaw with his fingertips. These are the moments he lives for, these small moments after or before or even between sex, when Marc just looks at him, caresses him. In these moments, he can almost believe that Marc loves him. In these moments, he can almost believe that _he_ is Marc’s only one.

Their bodies are warm against each other, as they lie together in Kay’s bed. The hours they have spent here today feel like days, and nothing at the same time. Marc’s hand is soft and gentle on his stomach, fingertips tracing his abs, then his hand curls to grip his waist lightly. He leans in and kisses him, so softly at first.

Then it becomes harder and Marc presses into him with renewed passion. Kay loves this too, loves to feel the passion his lover feels for him. _That_ isn’t wishful thinking, _that_ is obvious to them both. It is impossible to deny.

Marc loves to kiss him. He kisses more than any other man Kay has ever been with, like he cannot get enough. Sometimes at work, Kay sees him looking at him like he wants nothing more in the whole world than to kiss him. Sometimes, he wishes he would just give in to that feeling, just do it and they could forget all the secrets, all the hiding.

Kay reaches for him, his hands finding his hips and pulling him against him. Marc is hard and he presses himself against Kay eagerly, his breath hot and heavy against his skin.

‘Ich will dich ficken,’ Marc murmurs against him.

As always, those husky words go straight to Kay’s cock and he hears himself groan. ‘Ich möchte dass du mich fickst.’

Marc laughs, the deep chuckle vibrating through Kay. His eyes twinkle and he leans in. He kisses his jaw then his neck in the way he knows Kay likes. Kay lets his eyes drift closed and just focuses on the feeling of Marc. His mouth is hot on his neck, both tender and deliciously rough.

His hand is still sliding over his chest, exploring him, caressing him. His fingertips catch his left nipple and Kay gasps.

‘Magst du das?’ Marc murmurs against him. His fingers encircle the same nipple, gently, teasingly. ‘Willst du, dass ich es wieder mache?’

‘Ja, bitte,’ Kay moans.

Marc brings his fingers together, squeezing his nipple firmly and chuckling as Kay pushes eagerly up into him. Kay opens his eyes; he wants to see his lover, wants to commit every moment of being with him to his memory, because he knows this can’t last.

He knows they cannot go on like this forever. Something has to give. Kay just wishes it wasn’t going to be him. But it is always him. He is always the secret, always somebody’s shame. He never minded before, but now he is Marc’s secret. And that hurts.

Marc is nudging his legs apart with his knee now, his hands still exploring his chest, his gaze still taking him in. Kay is breathless and he cannot take his eyes off Marc. He has already memorised him but he wants more, as much as he can get.

Marc grunts as he pushes inside him, for the second time that afternoon, and Kay welcomes him in, gasping as pleasure fills him, as Marc fills him. He wraps his legs around him, pulling him in and Marc is kissing him again, deep and passionate and _loving_.

Something pulses inside Kay though he knows, _knows_ , he shouldn’t feel like that, shouldn’t hope. But he does. He cannot help himself.

Marc’s movements are fast and deep and Kay is taken away with him. He gives himself up to the pleasure coursing through his body. There is nothing better than the feeling of Marc inside him, the feeling of Marc fucking him, making love to him, whatever he wants to call it.

Kay clings to him, wanting to feel every bit of him he can. His skin is warm and soft, and his muscles firm and hard beneath his fingers. Kay can’t get enough of his hard lines, the masculine angle of his jaw, the roughness of his kisses. But he is gentle too, in the way he touches Kay, caresses him. Even now, the touch of his fingertips on Kay’s jaw is so gentle, his kiss both loving and passionate, even as he fucks him so hard and deliciously deep.

Kay can’t hold back. His body is tingling and his cock, pinned between their bellies, throbs eagerly.

‘Fick, gib’s mir, bitte, fick …Marc… bitte,’ he hears himself plead.

‘Loslässt, Süßer,’ Marc murmurs and Kay does. He lets go and hears himself cry out his pleasure into his otherwise quiet flat.

He hears that familiar grunt in his ear as Marc comes and then they are just holding each other, kissing each other like they have all the time in the world. Kay wishes they really did.

Marc is still on top of him and Kay doesn’t want him to move. He cannot imagine anything better than being pinned beneath him. Marc kisses his brow, soothing the frown that has appeared, and smiles down at him.

‘Warum runzelst du die Stirn?’ Marc asks.

‘Nichts,’ Kay says. He closes his eyes, nuzzling into Marc and just feeling him.

Marc wraps his arm around him, holding him tight.

‘Ich muss bald weg,’ Marc mutters.

 _No, no, don’t go yet. Just a little longer._ But he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t say the other thought that comes into his mind. He doesn’t want to scare Marc off. He doesn’t want to send him running back to his wife yet, though he knows he will go eventually, all too soon. Always too soon.

Marc kisses him, softly, and one hand moves back to his chest, stroking between his pecs and down over his flat stomach. Kay tucks his head into the crook of Marc’s arm, breathing in the scent of him, feeling his warmth.

Soon they will have to get up. Soon, Marc will pull away from him and go home. All too soon, he will be left alone, to shower, to smoke and to spend more time than he would admit just thinking about Marc, while his lover went back to his wife.

And all the time those words would echo in Kay’s mind, desperate to escape his mouth and land in Marc’s ear, the words he wanted more than anything to say. _Ich Liebe Dich_.

**Author's Note:**

> German translations: 
> 
> Ich will dich ficken - I want to fuck you  
> Ich möchte dass du mich fickst - I want you to fuck me
> 
> Magst du das? Willst du, dass ich es wieder mache?- You like that? Do you want me to do it again  
> Ja, bitte - yes please
> 
> Fick, gib’s mir, bitte, fick - Fuck, give it to me, please, fuck.  
> Loslässt, Süßer - Let go, baby/sweetheart
> 
> Warum runzelst du die Stirn? - Why are you frowning?  
> Nichts - Nothing
> 
> Ich muss bald weg - I have to go soon


End file.
